Spring Birds
by TheLadyIchigo
Summary: First in a series involving Dartz & my OC Aleena.  A relaxing afternoon in the park produces some unexpected results for a certain Atlantean. Dartz sees someone he thinks he knows, but she doesn't seem to know him. Is she really who he thinks she is?


Spring Birds

If love can transcend time, why can't memories?

Winter had finally ended after various blizzards had blanketed the land with white again and again. Now the snow had finally gone and all around, flowers and tress were showing signs of new life. High up in a tree branch, birds were hatching out of their eggs.

On a bench in a park sat Dartz. The 10,000 + year old Atlantean was bored. Raphael and the other bikers had told him that he was far too overworked and had practically forced him to take the day off, away from soul stealing and paperwork. So, he was sitting on a park bench, his normal purple Paradius suit covered beneath a navy coat.

"Wow, it's SO big!" a little child's voice from nearby said.

Dartz groaned. Even now, he couldn't get any peace and quiet. Of course a park would be crawling with little munchkins. Why did they come and look at big trees?

"What, haven't you ever seen a tree before Miss?" the voice came again.

Dartz scoffed at this idea; who had never seen a tree before? His curiosity now awake, Dartz turned his head to the side to see the one talking and the one being talked to. When he saw her, Dartz stopped thinking.

The munchkin was your average everyday little kid with short black hair and big eyes. The woman, however, was something else entirely. She had golden eyes wide with wonder and long silky sky-blue hair that cascaded down past her waist. She only wore a short-sleeved dress and heals, despite the near freezing cold weather. It looked like her, but it couldn't be, could it?

"Aleena?" Dartz asked out loud, hoping she would turn to face him and smile that smile.

However, the woman ignored him, and continued to stare at the tree in front of her as if it was the first tree she'd ever seen. The little girl with her, however, turned to look at Dartz.

"Do you know who she is mister?" the little one asked him as she walked over towards him.

Dartz looked at the sky-haired woman again. "I though I did, but she doesn't seem to know me."

The little girl blinked. "She doesn't know anyone. I found her this morning wandering around the park aimlessly. I asked her what her name was and she just shrugged. I don't think she remembers it. Then again, she doesn't talk at all, so maybe she just can't understand me."

"Oh" was all Dartz could say in response. He continued to stare at her. Could it really be Aleena? If it was her, then how was she here alive? She would be just a little bit older than him if it really was her. But e was only alive because of the Orichalcos and the power of the great god. Aleena would lack both of them, so how would she be alive? And why did she not remember her or anything else? Fate was being rather nasty today.

The little girl noticed his gaze upon the other. "Does she look like someone you know?" she asked him.

Dartz looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Yes she does. She looks like someone who is very precious to me." Dartz returned his gaze to the golden eyed woman.

"That person you think she looks like, does she have any scars or marks? I mean, if she does, then you can check her to be sure. Then you'd know." The little girl pointed out.

Dartz blinked. Why hadn't he thought of doing that? Sighing, Dartz shut his eyes and tried to remember if Aleena did have any marks on her.

~Flashback~

On a grassy hill behind the grand palace of Atlantis, 7-year old Dartz was sitting with 9-year old Aleena. Having finished all of his morning classes, Dartz has some free time until lunch. Aleena is present because she is always at Dartz-Sama's side. The young prince is looking down the tall grassy hill, his eyes alight.

"Aleena-chan, let's roll down the hill. It'll be fun!" Dartz tells Aleena happily.

Aleena looks at the large hill rather reproachfully, being the wiser of the two she looks after Dartz. "I don't think it's a good idea to do that Dartz…"

Dartz gives her his famous pouty face. "Oh come on, Aleena, it will be fun! I'll even let you go first."

Dartz pulls Aleena to her feet. Aleena can't say no when Dartz does his pouty face, so she allows him. Aleena lies down on the ground near the top of the hill and covers her face with her hands. Dartz nods enthusiastically and Aleena smiles and lets herself start to roll down the hill. For a little while, everything is fine, and then Aleena's arm hits something.

"OW!" Aleena cries out and on top of the hill Dartz looks on in worry. When she reaches the bottom of the hill at last, Aleena sits up and holds her injured left arm with her right hand. Back on top, Dartz looks at Aleena and pales, and then runs down the hill towards her.

"Aleena, are you okay?" Dartz asks her as he stops beside her, panting. Aleena smiles and moves her hand away from her arm. Her hand is covered in blood. Dartz blanches at the sight. "Aleena…"

"It's alright, Dartz-sama, it doesn't hurt that much." Aleena replies, half lying to make the prince feel better as she smiles brightly.

"I'm sorry, Aleena." Dartz apologizes and helps her to her feet. "Come on, let's go back and get that wrapped up before lunch."

~End Flashback~

"On her left arm, a little below the shoulder, there's a medium sized scar there." Dartz tells the little girl and opens his eyes.

The little girl nods and goes back to the other woman. She taps her leg and the taller bends down to her level. The little girl rolls up the short sleeve of the other's dress.

"You mean this?" she asks Dartz, beckoning him closer.

Dartz walks over. The little girl points to the now exposed scar on the sky haired woman's arm that looks kind of zigzagged. Dartz's eyes widen and he nods.

"It is you, Aleena." Dartz says to the golden eyed beauty. He smiles at the little child and then helps Aleena to her feet.

Aleena looks at Dartz as if she didn't spend almost every waking moment with him back in Atlantis. She stared right through him.

"Take good care of her mister. I hope she remembers you." The little girl smiles and waves good-bye, and then takes off down the path.

Dartz looks at Aleena sadly and then gently took her hand in his. He nodded ever so slightly and started to lead Aleena back. Aleena looks at him and absentmindedly followed. The entire journey back to Paradius was spent is silence with Dartz looking either ahead or at Aleena and with Aleena looking at everything in awe. As they entered the building, Dartz nodded to the secretary there, and headed up in the elevator with Aleena. Into the boardroom they traveled and Dartz led they way through the mirror to Doma's hideout, pulling Aleena after him. As he passed through the mirror, his suit automatically changed back to his white robes.

He led Aleena down the hallway and into a room. He let her hand go and started to rummage through a wooden chest resting on the floor. Eventually, he pulled out an Atlantean dress of various shades of blue. Handing it to Aleena, he led her into the bathroom and nodded. For once, she seemed to understand. While she changed Dartz fished out some matching shoes. When Aleena emerged in the dress, he helped her change her shoes. He smiled and admired Aleena in that outfit.

Smiling he lead Aleena towards a large armchair. Dartz sat down upon the chair and pulled Aleena to sit upon his lap. He picked Aleena's hand up and started to examine a bracelet that hung upon her wrist. It was set with various gems of green and blue and rather beautiful. There was one empty slot in the bracelet. From his pocket, Dartz took out a small Orichalcos stone and set it into the bracelet, and then secured it. Aleena smiled at him.

Sighing, Dartz wrapped his arms around Aleena and held her tight. Aleena laid her head back upon his shoulder and shut her eyes. As Aleena drifted off to sleep in his arms, Dartz could only wonder if Aleena would remember him with some time or if he would have to start all over again with her.

In the trees outside of the window, Dartz heard the newborn birds outside start to sing that song imbedded in their memory for the first time. If only Aleena could remember so easily her forgotten past.


End file.
